Shaken and Stirred
by Covert Commander
Summary: When Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams decide they want to make it on their own in the city, its up to them to find some way of income. While Matthew already has a job, Alfred is left to start working at the notorious 'Shaken and Stirred'. A dance club where he meets a man named Gil and a particular dancer named 'Alice'. USUK


Alfred F. Jones and his step-brother, Matthew Williams, stood in front of a brick covered building with a neon sign lighted, '_Shaken and Stirred'_. A local known club of the provocative sort. Alfred held a paper with the building's co-ordinance written on it. Alfred looked quizzically between the building and the paper, "I know we're a little strapped for cash right now, Mattie, but I don't think we're desperate enough for me to work at a strip club." He said.

"It's not like you're going in there to be a stripper, you just need a bartending job." Matthew, the soft-spoken step-brother/friend said back. Alfred looked one last time at the paper and then back to the building, he took a deep breath in and stepped to the door.

Upon entering, he head pumping music, he saw the main platform lit up with a pole on it and a girl dancing with the music. There were two sort of mini-platforms on either side of the main stage both relatively big enough for _maybe_ two girls to dance on. Small tables were spread all around the club for customers to sit and booths aligned the walls, girls in mini-skirts and crop tops working the floor to serve drinks. Alfred stood amazed on how… what was the word? _Clean_ it was. For such a notorious club, the girls never dressed in anything less than cut of shirts and skirts past thin thighs. The main stage looked to have two parts to it: a top connected to the bottom by a small set of stairs or for quicker access, another pole to slide down from. The American looked to his right to see a big enough DJ booth that flashed multi-colored lights around the man scratching the records. Alfred also saw the bar with dozens of men outside of it, yet only one man behind it. The man seemed to be satisfying his customers very well despite being the only one there. It was surprising that despite it being the middle of the day, the place was completely packed. Alfred walked to an open spot of the crowded bar and prompted the young man to come over to him.

"What can I help you with?" He asked over the music.

"Can I talk to the owner of this place, dude?" Alfred shouted to his ear.

"You're talkin' to the awesome owner right now," he reached out a hand for Alfred's, to which the American shook, "The name's Gilbert, jus' call me Gil."

"Uh, hi, Gill. I'm here 'bout that, uh, bartending position?" Alfred asked more than explained.

"Oh cool! One sec." Gil said. He called to one of the girls working the floor, "Crystal! Cover the bar for me!" Once the request was heard, the woman took a step up behind the bar, allowing Gilbert to lead Alfred. "Come to my office," before entering the main office doors, Alfred hear the girl, Crystal apparently, ask very enthusiastically if anyone wanted a drink. The male crowd roared something fierce as she flirted.

Gilbert made sure Alfred was fully inside his office before shutting the heavy door behind him. The music was still hear, yet it was a hazy bump by then. Gilbert instructed Alfred to sit down as he himself sat on a bigger chair behind a big desk with a laptop and name plate on top. _Gilbert Beilschmidt / Arthur Kirkland. _Alfred wondered when he'd get to meet the other name on that plate. Gilbert clapped and rubbed his hands together, placing his feet on the desk. "So, let's get this interview thing over with, huh?"

"Really? Right now? But I'm so _not_ dressed for an interview, I don't even have a resume." Well, not that it'd be too impressive in the first place

"Ha! First things first, we don't take ourselves too seriously here. So, basically what you're wearin' is fine and don't sweat it about the resume think." Alfred finally got to actually see what his 'future boss' had his attire. A black silk vest and very tight block skinny jeans layering themselves over his black combat boots. Was this uniform to him? So, you wanted to be a bartender? You got any experience?"

"Well, I was a bartender when I turned 18 for a few months, but I had to quit when my bro and I went to live here." Alfred said nervously.

Somehow, Gilbert didn't look like he approved, "Mmm, hmm." He scrunched his nose. After a short pause, "Are you gay?" out of the blue.

Alfred was taken aback. Like, _waay_ aback. What was this dude implying? He tried to play it off like it was a joke, "Heh, will it help my chances if I say yes?"

He was taken even further aback when Gilbert responded with the same face, "Doesn't hurt them." He shrugged.

"Uhh," Alfred didn't know how to respond. Sure Alfred had a fling or two, of course, who hasn't? But he wasn't exactly sure if he would consider himself… well, you know. The silence went on for a very long time until Gil decided to break it.

He leaned forward on his desk, removing his feet, "Look, I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for a friend of mine, _my best friend_. He hasn't had a lot of luck with the fellas even though he's hotter than all get out."

"Um, I dunno. I guess I'd have to meet him, but weren't we in the middle of a-" Gilbert looked as if he didn't know what on earth Alfred was talking about.

"Oh, dude you already got the job." Gilbert sat back in his chair.

"Wha- really?!" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I mean we really need another bartender, no one else applied. Welcome aboard!" Gilbert reached his hand out for a handshake, Alfred did the same, "Now, come walk with me." He instructed (very bluntly). Before he opened the doors to reveal loud music he asked Alfred, "What'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Alfred." He answered. Gilbert nodded and started to walk out the door. The two walked through the way they came and back to the bar.

"Just sit at the bar with me until we close and then I'll give you a proper training session. I hope you don't mind working late." Gilbert shouted over the music. Gil went behind the bar, taking over for Crystal, and Alfred sat on the other side of him. Surprisingly, he was able to find a seat in the middle. There was even more men at the bar then there was before they went to Gil's office, almost twice as much. "Watch me work, kid." Gilbert said to him and then asked every man what drink they wanted. To Alfred's amazement, Gil mixed every drink with flair he'd never seen. He was like the Flash with Stitch's arms in the eyes of Alfred. Once every man was served their drink, the bar scattered to the tables on the floor. "Didn't even break a sweat." Gilbert bragged.

"That was awesome!" Alfred praised, only giving into Gil's already humongous ego.

"Duh, cuz I'm awesome!" he said as if it was obvious.

"Gentlemen, put your hands together for… Alice!" the DJ said through a microphone under his booth.

"You'll want to get a look at this. My best girl here." Gil pointed to the stage. Alfred turned around in his chair to watch the so called 'Alice'.

She stepped out of the curtains in a small school girl outfit. The song 'London Bridge' by Fergie plays on the loud speakers. She fiercely walks across the cat walk to the center, swaying her hips that her hand were rested on and with an _I'm-taking-no-shit-from-anybody_ attitude. She swings on the pole around and around. With every grind and pop of her hip to the beat of the song, Alfred felt more intoxicated by the voluptuous woman. Men threw money to her, and even then she looked sexy picking some of the singles up and inserting them into her skirt or bra. Her long blonde hair swished every time she turned her head. Her legs were the most beautiful Alfred had ever seen in his life, leading to her _fantastic_ ass. Her cleavage, while not distractingly huge, was very fair considering her stature.

The song ended with a final pose from Alice. She smiled bright and blew a kiss to the crowd. Although Alfred took it as a kiss for only himself, because the whole time he felt like she was dancing just for him. She exited the stage and finally Alfred could breathe normally. If he was supposed to work behind the bar where he got to see _that_ performance every night, he'd love his job.

By almost twelve at night, the crowd quieted down to about 10 drunks (all occupied with individual ladies) "Alright, Alfred, let's do some training." Gilbert said. Alfred enthusiastically hopped of the stool and walked behind the bar. Gilbert taught him the brilliant art to it all, he was in the mindset to make this kid almost as great as he was because of course no one could be as awesome as he was, but he did want the kid to be great. While mixing the alcohol, Alfred paid very close attention in order to keep this job. He really needed it: it paid bills and he would see the promiscuous Alice every night that they both worked.

"Hi, Gil." Alice said, just hearing her voice (a British on no less) snuck up on him made Alfred drop his glass and drink shaker containing the martini he was shaking. She arched her large eyebrows at the clumsy boy, but decided to smile at his blush when he looked at her. Gilbert on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

"Hey, Alice." He said after his laughing fit.

"I'm ready to go home now, got to get out of these clothes." She conveyed. Nothing about her outfit had changed since she got off the stage, except that she was wearing a jacket.

"Speaking of taking your clothes off, this is the new bartender, Alfred." Gil introduced vulgarly. Alfred blushed even harder as he reached over the bar for her hand

"Hello." She said.

"H-hi." He responded.

"Perfect time, Alice. I was just teachin' the newbie how to make some drinks, why don't you order somethin'?" Gilbert asked.

Alice pondered for a small moment, "How about a Manhattan?" she leaned against the bar, resting her chest on her arms with slight tilt forward of her shoulder. The way attractive girls do in order to get free drinks at regular bars.

"Hey! I actually know how to make those!" Alfred said and instantly got to work. He filled the large glass half full with ice and then added two ounces of bourbon along with one ounce of vermouth (he struck Alice as a sweet vermouth drinker so that's what he put in. Alfred reached to the garnishes and threw in four drops of bitters. He stirred the ingredients just enough and strained it into a martini glass then put his finishing touch of a maraschino cherry. When his masterpiece was finished, he put it on a napkin and slid it to Alice. The young girl raised the golden brown liquid and took a small drink of it.

"He's a natural, Gil." She said, holding the glass with her first couple fingers and the straw. Embarrassingly, Alfred's face lit up with a great glow.

Gilbert slapped him on the back with a smile, he looked at his watch, "Alright, Closing time! All you bums gotta go!" he called to the club's attendants. The girls scattered from walking around to go to the back behind the stage. Moments later the reconvened back at the bar along with the DJ. Alfred saw how they divided up the money between 10 girls, Gil, and the DJ, who Alfred found out was named Feliciano. Stacks and stacks of bills were piled on the hardened wood. Each employee was paid at least 1000 dollars. Most girls rather stuffed the money in their bras or purses.

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here." Gilbert clapped his hands once and spoke. He and Alfred walked out from behind the bar and started for the door. "You got a ride home, Al?"

"Aw, shit… no." He cursed. The only car he owned was shared with his brother who was undoubtedly asleep right now.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home." He pat his back as he shut off the lights and flipped the open sign off. The approached Gilbert's car, a Dodge Charger.

"Whoa!" Alfred whispered under his breath. Not only was the car a beautiful cherry red _beast_, but Alice was leaned up against the side, making it three times more awesome.

"Ready to go?" Gilbert asked her. She nodded and opened the passenger door after Gilbert unlocked it. Alfred got in the back seat. "I'm gonna stop by our house and then get some gas then I'll take you home, 'kay Al?"

"That's fine." Alfred replied. He had never been called 'Al' and frankly, it kinda sounded odd but he didn't really care.

The drive four miles away was in complete silence. Alfred didn't want to say anything embarrassing in front of alice and Alice looked to Gilbert with menacing eyes every time his opened his mouth in warning if he said anything embarrassing. The car came to a stop at a very nice house. "Here ya go." Gilbert said. Alice unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. "Hey, Al, why don't you stay here while I get some gas? Keep Alice company." He hinted.

Alfred unbuckled his seat belt, "Sure." Alfred casually walked up to the front door to catch up to Alice, who was unlocking the door. Gilbert took off.

"Uh, so… here's the house. Gil and I live here." She said nervously.

"It's really nice." Alfred said, looking around.

"Well I try to keep it that way, sometimes it's a real struggle living with him." She explains. Alfred chuckles Alice leans against the sofa, "So, you're going to be our new bartender, huh? Sorry, I really didn't catch your name."

"It's Alfred and I guess so." He smiled.

"Good, I keep telling Gil he needs more help than me and the girls." Alice tells him.

"Oh. I must be tough for him."

"Sometimes.

"I can't believe he'd be cool with all those men gawking at you all over." Alfred shrugged.

Alice looked sort of confused by what he meant. "What do you mean?" she finally just asked.

"You're not his girlfriend?"

"Good Heavens no! I could never, he's too much of a ladies' man for me. We're just friends." She stopped his assumption.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for assuming." Alfred tried.

"It's okay" she kind of giggled. "To set the record straight, I'm single."

"Oh hey, so am I." an awkward laugh was exchanged between the two blondes.

"So, if you're going to work with us, you're going to need to know the girls' names." Alice pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket.

"Right, fire away."

She slides her finger until a photo of all the Shaken and Stirred employees. "First, there's Gil and me, then Crystal, Feli, Shelby, Kiki, Amanda, Cindy, Lizzy, Kat, Monica, and Brianna."

"It'll take me a while to learn them all."

"I'm sure you'll get it. If you can remember drinks, you can remember the girls." She assures him. A silent moment crossed between them. "We better find something else to talk about, Gil won't be back for a while." Alice said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alfred asked.

"How about you? What brought you to Shaken and Stirred?" Alice questioned.

"Bills. My brother, Mattie, and I decided to make our own way in the world a couple of months ago. Unfortunately, all we could afford is a crappy apartment and an even worse car, which he has right now." Alfred shrugged.

"Oh, well, if you get the chance you should practice mixing drinks. It'll get you more experience and tips." She said.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Occasionally, I'll come over to help you both get some more tips, if it's a slow night."

"That'd be great." Alfred smiled. "I get to keep the tips I make?"

"Not exactly, we divide up everyone's money at the end of the shift. Everyone comes up with almost a thousand a night."

"Wow."

"Well, maybe a little less now since you came along."

"But still, that's enough for rent."

"I guess so."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What made you start dancing?"

"It was my choice. I love to dance at clubs, so Gil asked me one day if I wanted to dance at his club so…" Alice explained. Alfred found it interesting that she would just… volunteer for men to drool over her relentlessly. Gil walked in the door. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Alice chucked and headed to the bedrooms.

"Ready to go, buddy?" Gilbert asked Alfred."

"Yeah." Alfred started for the door.

"Alright, head out there and I'll meet up with you in a sec." Alfred nodded and headed out. Gilbert looked behind him to Alice hiding like a child behind the bedroom door, slightly peeking. "So, you like the new bartender?"

Alice poked her head out and leaned against the frame, "Yeah," she giggled, "he's very cute."

His first night bartending at Shaken and Stirred, Alfred didn't expect it to be so busy. It's not like there was an overwhelming number, he just expected the men to be more focused on the girls. He'd get to rest a little while the girls danced and for those moments he was so grateful for. He still had to get used to Gilbert's 'dress code' for him, just a black vest and black skinny jeans. When Alice entered the stage, he made sure to pay extra attention. He watched every move she made, taking a note to mentally record it for later material. "Is it me or is Alice working that stage even harder tonight?" One of the girl's working on the floor asked Gilbert when she had to fill in an order.

Gill poured the drink he was mixing and handed it to her (Alfred believed her name was Kiki) "She's got something to work for." He said gesturing towards Alfred. Kiki arched her eyebrow, looking at Alfred watching with care at the stage.

"Ahhh~, I see." She smiled and then headed to give the drink to the customer.

Alfred saw Alice performing her very hardest, even when she leaned down to collect dollars from the crowd she did it in an extremely seductive way. He felt disappointed, almost sad, when she finished and left the stage. She blew a sweet kiss, he humored himself into thinking it was devoted to him.

Soon, but not soon enough, it was closing time. The girls, Alfred, and Feli crowded around Gilbert to divide up the daily wages between all of them. As usual, Alice managed to give them the biggest cut. When all divided up, it turned out to be fairly good amount of cash between all of them. Driving home with Gilbert and Alice, Alfred found it hard not to comment on how well Alice danced that night. Gil could see on his face he wanted to talk about it.

"So uh, Alice, you did really great up there tonight." Gilbert said, glancing in the passenger seat to the now jacketed girl.

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun." She responded.

"Even ol' Al agrees." Alfred's eyes shot open and looked to Gilbert. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you." Alfred gave him the deadliest glare he hoped Alice didn't see.

"Oh, well, thank you too Alfred." Alice smiled at him.

"Uh, no problem." He nervously said with his hands in his lap.

Next time he came in contact with Gil, Alfred was sure to bring up his embarrassment. "Dude, what the hell was that last night?! You totally told her I was watching her dance! Now she thinks I'm like a creeper or something!" he exclaimed while mixing a drink.

"No, she doesn't. If she did, it would be because my awesome words told her so."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked. He poured the cocktail into the glass.

"She told me herself. She totally wants to bang you.

"Wait, what?" Alfred reveled partly to himself and partly to Gilbert.

"Okay, maybe those weren't her exact words, but you get the jest." Gilbert explained, he moved around to pour more beers for thirsty customers.

Alfred maneuvered his way all around Gil to make him pay attention to the current situation they were conversing. "So, wait, she likes me?" he asked eagerly, Gilbert nodded non-chalantly. "Like really likes me?"

"Oh my god, are we really going back to middle school? Yeah, she likes you." Gilbert gave up on Alfred's pleas of attention, "She really does dig you, okay?"

Alfred was so elated, he didn't know what to do with his hands, between throwing them up in the air to grabbing Gilbert's vest and arms. He jumped all about the bar, being careful not to hit the bottles of expensive liquor. He stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulder, "Wait, should I ask her out? O-or wait 'till she asks me out? Or.." Alfred was interrupted by Feliciano announcing for Alice to appear on stage. He was utterly entranced by her curves and movements. The way she spun herself around the large pole and held her position high up on it, too. When she'd flirt with another customer for the bills in his pocket, he'd imagine himself being that poor sucker. Feeling her breath on his neck and face, feeling their heats melting together, her hands and body all over his.

Gilbert glanced over to Alfred's holding stare. He playfully punched Alfred arm to shock him out of his trance. "Whatever you decide to do about it, there is something you should know about her." Gilbert's face softened as he looked to Alfred's eyes.

**I've had this in mind for a long time now and can finally publish it. It's kinda inspired by the RENT movie's Mimi. Because I absolutely love that movie and musical. If you haven't seen it, please do. And if you think this Fanfic is going one way, it will go a completely different way soon. But, anyway, I hope you will all like the new story because I will have fun writing it!**


End file.
